dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Grunkle Stan Vs. Nick Wilde
Grunkle Stan Vs. Nick Wilde is Episode 11 of Desert Croc's DBXs. It features Grunkle Stan from the cartoon Gravity Falls and Nick Wilde from the animated movie Zootopia. Description In this Disney themed battle, we see a fight between two conmen who end up being protagonists. It's not an extreme battle, but which one will manage to survive in the end? Interlude NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Fight Mystery Shack Grunkle Stan had just finished guiding tourists and it was time for them to leave. As they got on the bus, he waved to them. "...And remember, we put the fun in no reFUNds!" Smiling, he slammed the door and was about to take a rest, but his smile faded quickly and he now looked curious. He thought he had just seen something that would make him a lot of money. Stan opened the door again and looked around outside. He saw a fox walking past the shack...on two feet! It was also wearing clothes! Stan rubbed his hands together. He knew there were a lot of weird things in Gravity Falls, and capturing something that wasn't fake and putting it on display would make him a lot of money! Stan ran up to the fox and attempted to tackle it to the ground, but it turned around just in time to see Stan and jump out of the way. Stan landed on the ground "Oww!" The old man groaned as he got up. "Keep still will ya!" "Why should I?" Stan was shocked. It could talk! He was excited now. "You're gonna make me rich, talking fox! So just let me catch you!" Stan put his arms out and ran forward but was kicked back by Nick. "You creep! What do you want from me?" "I just want you to make money for me!" "Well I'm not helping you!" "Alright then," Stan said putting on his brass knuckles. "If you weren't so stubborn I wouldn't have to knock you out!" "Are you threatening to assault me? I've had enough of this. I guess I'll have to go harsh on as well then!" HERE WE GOOO! Stan made the first move he threw a couple of fast punches at Nick, who did his best to dodge them, but was eventually struck. He was dealt another blow across the head and fell to the ground. As he struggled to get up, Stan laughed. "You aren't so tough! Just give up!" "As if I would do that!" Stan got into a fighting stance, ready to deal more damage. Nick dashed towards the old man on all fours. Stan planned to punch Nick as he got close but Nick was a lot faster this time. He ran circles around Stan, who eventually lost track of his target and was temporarily confused. Nick then swiped at Stan a handful of times, forcing his opponent to walk backwards a bit. "Get off me!" Stan caught one of Nick's arms and slammed him against the shack. He then tried to punch him, but Nick rolled out of the way in time. Stan tried again, but was not successful in landing a hit. After he tried to catch his breath from all the punching, Nick kicked him away. Stan fell on his back. "Ugh! This is a pain!" As Stan's head rolled to the side, he saw something that would help him in the battle he tried to reach for it, but Nick pounced on him and pinned him to the ground before swiping at him some more. Stan did his best to grab the weapon and eventually succeeded. "Take this you fleabag!" Stan jabbed Nick in the stomach with a baseball bat to knock him off. "What the?" "Time to rough you up a bit!" Stan was free to clobber Nick with the bat. The final attack was a slug across Nick's face that sent him flying. Nick tumbled across the ground but used his hands to stop himself from collapsing. Meanwhile, Stan approached him and was about to deal what he thought was the final blow. "I wish I didn't have to do this but I have no other choice! Nighty-night!" Stan swung the bat downwards but instead of hitting Nick, it clashed with a weapon. "Hey! Why won't you just...what is that?" Stan's bat had hit a giant Popsicle that Nick was holding in his hands. He pushed forward, forcing Stan away from him. "Where did you get that?" "That's none of your business! Now leave me alone if you no longer feel like fighting!" "Hah! Not going to happen!" "Like you're the one to call me stubborn!" Stan and Nick charged at each other and resumed fighting. They had a duel with their weapons, with a few hits here and there, until Nick hit Stan with an upward swing with his Popsicle and sent him through the air. Stan landed a small distance away from Nick and proceeded to get up. "I am growing weary of this!" "Oh yeah? Well so am I!" Nick threw his Popsicle, which traveled through the air directly at Stan. It hit him, breaking up as it did so and Stan stumbled back a bit before gripping his baseball bat firmly. Nick ran at Stan, planning to finish the fight with his bare hands, but his only problem was that Stan still had his weapon. Stan whacked Nick a few times, putting Nick on his knees. He was down, but not out. "This will all be worth it!" Stan swung at Nick, who caught the bat and ripped it from his hands. He then threw Stan's weapon away. It fell into a large hole. "No! My bat! It just fell into the bottomless pit!" "And so will you!" Stan was taken by surprise. Nick grabbed him by the throat and forced him near the pit. "Hey hey! Come on! I was just playing with you!" "You seemed pretty serious to me." "Don't do this! I'll give you a lot of money if you let me go!" "Really?" Stan couldn't believe that his opponent would fall for this. He smiled and crossed his fingers behind his back. His biggest mistake. Nick saw the smile and frowned. "You scum! Don't think you can win me over!" After saying this, he sank his teeth into Stan's neck and ripped out a huge chunk of flesh before letting go. Stan tried to cover up the injury with his hands while stumbling backwards. He then fell into the bottomless pit and disappeared from sight. As Nick walked away, he began thinking about what had happened. "What was that guy planning to do with me anyway? Remove my insides, stuff me with wool and put me on display in his tourist attraction? Nah! That's too dark!" DBX Results Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Desert Croc Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'TV vs Movies' Themed DBXs Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Disney themed DBX fight